In various platforms, such as but not limited to, servers or clients that may need to communicate with other devices, secure communications may be vital. Secure communications may require encrypted communications and verification of devices; this may require, in an exemplary method, programmatic writing of PXE server addresses and cryptography keys by an IT administrator who may manually enter such information. This existing technique may require powering up of the platform and increase the chance for human error.
Thus, a strong need exists for an apparatus and method capable of secure wireless platform provisioning.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.